xwing_miniatures_second_editionfandomcom-20200222-history
Foresight
to perform this attack against it as a bonus attack. Attack: You may change 1 result to a result; your dice cannot be modified otherwise.|point_cost_by_name = |hyperspace = }} Card Text/Abilities After an enemy ship executes a maneuver, you may spend 1 to perform this attack against it as a bonus attack. Attack: You may change 1 result to a result; your dice cannot be modified otherwise. Availability * BTL-B Y-Wing Expansion Pack * Hotshots and Aces Reinforcements Pack Notes Foresight operates extremely similarly to Snap Shot, so please visit its FAQ section. This section will note how Foresight is different from Snap Shot. Also check out the strategies thread on the FFG Forums. * This is a special weapon that can attack ranges 1 - 3, but only in the bullseye. After a ship finishes its movement, you can measure to see if they're in the bullseye. If they are, you may perform the attack; if not, you do not use up your bonus attack. * This weapon has the Ordinance Icon , meaning you do not roll a bonus die at range 1, nor does the opponent get a bonus die at range 3. As with munitions with the Ordinance Icon, Grand Inquisitor cannot use his ability to add a bonus attack die. * Damage and Modification ** Thanks to the free focus->hit modification, the expected damage is notably better than Snap Shot's. *** 50% chance of 2 hits/crits *** 43.75% chance of 1 hit/crit *** 6.25% chance of blanking out. *** Average expected hits/crits is about 1.44 (compared to Snap Shot's 1.0). *** The opponent still rolls defense dice, but most ships do not have tokens available yet because Foresight triggers before the Perform Action step. ** You gain the free focus->hit modification without spending any additional resources (you don't spend another force or a focus token, etc). ** All other modification to your attack dice is banned. Neither you nor your opponent may add die results to your pool, spend your results, or change your results. ** Effects that increase or decrease the number of dice to be rolled are not dice modification (in contrast to adding or changing die results after the roll). For example, and Kanan Jarrus both successfully reduce the number of dice rolled. Cancelling dice results is also not dice modification. See Snap Shot's FAQ. * As with Snap Shot, using Foresight spends your one bonus attack per round, so pilot abilities that grant bonus attacks may not mix well with it. For example, Darth Maul will be unable to use his pilot ability if he chooses to use Foresight's bonus attack. Instead, a pilot like Count Dooku may enjoy more utility. * Foresight can be fired as your standard Engagement attack, just like Snap Shot. Doing so does not require spending a force (spending the force is only for responding to maneuvers as a bonus attack). ** Unlike Snap Shot, this may not offer arc coverage that your other weapons don't already have. As of this writing, all ships that can equip Foresight also always have a forward arc primary with at least 2 dice. ** However, the free focus->hit effect is quite good, and the target doesn't get its bonus for range 3. ** Conclusion: After measuring range, if the target is in your bullseye, it may sometimes make sense to choose Foresight instead of your primary weapon. Category:Upgrades Category:Force Upgrades Category:Cards that use Force Category:Cards that use Bullseye Arc